THE PLOT BUNNIES WON'T SHUT UP!
by TooAwesome4Words
Summary: I have fanfiction ideas, but I can't write fanficions! I can't keep a hold of an idea for longer than...three days? IDK. So I have ideas for anyone having plot problems, or if you just wanna check this out and write something!
1. 1, 2, 3

SOME IDEAS FOR DANNY PHANTOM FANFICS

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas. No characters are mine. They belong to Butch Hartman. Lucky dude.

If you want to do one, please say so in the review and/or PM me. Make sure to send me the title so I can read it!

IDEA #1

Danny and his class get sent into the ghost zone on a field trip. When Walker stops them and arrests them so Danny can serve his thousand years, the Specter Speeder is destroyed. Stranded in the Ghost Zone, how will they ever get home? And how will Danny keep his secret?

Rules: His parents may or may not go on the field trip. It's up to you. Walker MUST arrest them all, and I'd like to see the class's reactions when they hear Walker say that Danny still has to serve a thousand years in jail! The Specter Speeder MUST be destroyed, and Dark Dan should show up at some point (If you want, i'd prefer it, but it's up to you) as well as Skulker just for the fun of it.

Pairings: Whatever you want except slash, femslash, and Tucker/Sam, because I think that's just weird.

IDEA #2

One day during Gym, Danny's class is playing [insert sport]. Danny's secret may be in jeopardy when wimpy, geeky Danny Fenton suddenly seems to gain weird athletic abilities...

Rules: They can play any sport, from Dodgeball to football. Whatever you want. Just athletic. Do whatever you want. PS I do love reading the class's reactions when Danny has to take off his shirt for whatever reason and he has serious muscle from ghost fighting XD

IDEA #3 (the plot bunnies won't shut up, but I seriously can't keep up with a fanfic. I've abandoned all the ones I've made.)

Danny's day is going pretty normal, until Dark Dan decides to make an appearance in Mr. Lancer's class. Right in the middle of class. Do whatever you want with it, I wanna see what you come up with.

Rules: Dark Dan MUST come after Danny DURING class. Really that's the only rule I have, knock yourselves out.

OK! I may or may not add a new chapter with more ideas, depending on if I have any more (I probably will, the stupid plot bunnies won't shut up!). Since I can't write fanfics to save my life, and I can never stick to anything for more than...oh, say three days, I'd love to see someone write any of these!

Write as many as you want, just tell me which you'd like to write, and make sure to PM me the title once you've posted chapter one! More than one person can write the same fanfic, I just love seeing everyone's different writing styles.

I assure you that I will read all fanfics that have been sent to me, and I will review on every one. I love these plots, so these fanfics will most likely go into my favorites.

May the writing gods keep away the writer's block!

~Invader Nym


	2. 4, 5, 6, 7

I have more plot bunnies that won't shut the heck up! So here they are to whomever wants to use them. You don't even have to give me idea credit if you don't want, I don't really care. I just wanna see them. So PM me the title when you finish at least chapter one/tell me the title in reviews!

No slash, any other pairing is fine. I prefer DannyXSam, but anything you want to do is just fine with me as long as it isn't slash or femslash.

IDEA #4

Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Star, Valerie, and Paulina get stranded in the ghost zone without any transportation besides their own feet. Any or all ghosts can show up as they try to make it home. Preferred ghosts would be Walker, Skulker, Box ghost (cause it's funny), Wulf, and/or Cujo. Any other ghosts you want to add, go right ahead and add them, it makes it more epic!

Rules: make it more than a one shot apparently. Before Phantom Planet. I don't care how they get in the ghost zone to begin with, you decide; it could be a field trip gone wrong (in which case you can put in the whole class plus Mr. Lancer), Desiree, whatever you think. Go crazy.

IDEA #5

Danny and his class go on a field trip to England to see Shakespearean monuments (You know how Lancer is). When the plane is caught in a storm, Danny and Co. find themselves stranded on an uncharted island in the middle of the ocean. And one other thing? It's infested with ghosts, including Wulf, who decided the island was a good place to hide from Walker.

Rules: It doesn't have to be a storm, because I know that's cliché, but they do have to crash land on an uncharted island, with the plane beyond repair. Danny must—against everyone's expectations—take charge of the matter to help them all survive. Wulf must join up with Danny and the class at some point. Any other ghosts we know are acceptable to show up, but Wulf is a must.

IDEA #6

One day, in the middle of class, Cujo the ghost dog decides he wants to meet up with his friend Danny. Lol the class's reactions to this would be fun to read. Especially Valerie's. Honestly that's all I have for you, do whatever you want with it. It can be a One-shot or a chapter story, however you want to do it. Anything else to put in the story is just fine with me.

Rules: I don't have much for you here. Just make sure Cujo comes in during class, and Danny's secret is not to be exposed unless you are adding to the plot. I will allow that.

IDEA #7 (wow, I'm just full of them today)

In the middle of class, Dani (either human or ghost form) comes to Danny, injured. Vlad is after her again. Do whatever you want with the plot, but don't expose Danny's secret until later chapters, if at all.

Rules: I don't have too much for you here, just make sure it's during class. IDK why I just want to see something like it.

That's all I got for you today.

FINISHED FICS AND ONESHOTS MADE FROM THESE IDEAS:

EmberMclain13 wrote the oneshot "Dodgeball", which is found in her series of oneshots, "Random OneShots".

Come on people, only one person? (Not that I don't appreciate it of course, it was an awesome oneshot)

I especially love fanfics when the group is stranded on an island or in the ghost zone. I've read all the ones I could find though and now I have no more of them to read : ( oh the horror.

More will come as I think of them!

Invader Nym, out!


	3. 8 and 9

Yo, I'm back with more ideas!

I still don't own DP (but I'm a part of it! STUPID THERMOS!)

I can't keep up with fanfics to save my life, so I give other people ideas.

As always, no slash, and no OC's as main characters.

#8) Team Phantom is forced to take a class on ghosts. When they take a field trip to the Ghost Zone, they are attacked by Walker and the speeder is ruined.

Rules: The students that HAVE to be there are Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Valerie. Any other characters are welcome. OC's are not allowed to be main characters. Maybe a character in passing, but otherwise, no. No main character death. The class can be taught by either Danny's parents or Vlad. When captured by Walker, they must escape in whatever way you feel like, and they have to find a way home again. Danny cannot be revealed as Danny Phantom or a halfa, but the halfa species in general can be revealed.

Wow, that was a lot of rules.

#9) A Danny Phantom/Harry Potter crossover. Danny's family and friends are killed in a Death Eater attack as Voldemort expands his reign to America. Dumbledore brings the two main targets of Voldemort (besides Harry) to Hogwarts to keep them safe—the targets being our halfas, Danny and Vlad.

Rules: Vlad teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. Vlad and Danny can start out as enemies and slowly become family, start as enemies and stay as such, be close and stay that way, or however you want as long as it isn't a romantic relationship (that's just WRONG.). Danielle can show up, but not at first—she can show up in the middle of the story, because she would be hard to track down, having no birth records to show that she even exists. Any ghosts can appear, having followed Danny to Hogwarts. Do whatever else you want.

I LOVE HP/DP crossovers!

What can I say? Two of my favorite fandoms in one package!

That's all I got for ya today!

NOW ACTUALLY POST THEM! PLEEEEAAASE! I'm dying of boredom! Listen to me, I'm an evil villain BEGGING FOR ENTERTAINMENT AND SAYING PLEASE! That's just flippin' sad, but you gotta imagine how boring this thermos is (when Cuckoo isn't shaking it and giving me a headache...).

Dan out, PEACE!


	4. 10, 11, 12, 13

Okay, one thing. I don't like flames, 'kay? If you don't like my ideas, don't flipping comment! I happen to like the overused ideas!

ANYway, I gots more ideas!

Rules for all fics: No slash, any other pairing is fine as long as it isn't messed up (like DannyJazz...ew. No offense to those who enjoy it!). All fics are post PP.

No clue what number I'm on now, nor do I care, so just pick one you like.

~Skulker hits Danny with a special ecto-goo that results in Danny going completely blind.

Rules: Whatever pairings you like (non-slash of course). Multi-chapter fic. Danny has to go through school without his sight.

~Danny loses his voice completely in a ghost fight where his voice box is permanently ruined. Now he has to figure out how to deal with school without being able to speak.

Rules: See above. Danny has to go through school with no voice.

~Dani Fenton enrolls in Danny's school as a freshman during Danny's senior year. How will the school react when Danny lets it slip that Dani is his daughter?

Rules: By Dani, I obviously mean his clone. I happen to like thinking of Danny as Dani's father, as she is his clone and made from his own DNA. No slash or DannyDani romance. Multichapter.

~ (lol I love DannyDani fatherdaughter) In the middle of class, Dani crashes through the ceiling, being attacked by Skulker. Danny defends Dani with such ferocity, not even bothering to change to Phantom because he's worried about his "daughter", which truly shocks the class. You decide what happens. Either oneshot or multichapter.

That's all I got for ya for now.

NO FLAMES! *glares at mysterious anonymous flamer* unoriginal piece of crap, eh? I don't take that.


End file.
